the_stan_lee_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
(Issue 6) The Grim Reaper Deals With Crime / The Engine of Destruction / The Boarding House Murders
The sixth issue of Captain America was published in September 1941. The Grim Reaper Deals With Crime Plot John Scott is framed for a crime he did not commit and is sentenced to hang at midnight. Learning that criminal Chip Brants is responsible, John's son Larry confronts the mobster demanding that he tell the truth so that the authorities spare his father's life. Having no intentions of doing such a thing, Chips and his men detain Larry until close to the midnight deadline. Larry manages to break free and obtain written evidence clearing his fathers name. Racing to the prison, Larry arrives seconds too late and his father is hung anyway. Feeling that time was not on his side of justice, Larry would develop the costumed identity of Father Time. As Father Time, Larry would track down Chips Brant and his remaining gang members just before they have the chance to skip out of town. Beating them into submission, Father Time leaves them for the authorities and the justice they truly deserve. Characters *Father Time / Larry Scott *Chips Brant *John Scott The Engine of Destruction Plot Weapons manfacturer Lord Wotonby has refused to let anyone, let alone the press, come and visit his large factory. Determined to get the scoop over others, Headline Hunter breaks into the factory and finds that Wotonby is really a traitor to his country and is building a massive tank for the Nazi's in a plot to attack England. Arriving just as Wotonby is unleashing his new weapon on the unsuspecting world, Hunter steals a plane and uses it to bomb Wotonby's tank, destroying it in the process. In the ensuing explosion Hunter is forced to crash into a nearby lake to save his life. Although he is given a medal of honor for his brave actions, Hunter catches a cold and swears off going after a scoop again until he is offered one and rushes out the door to go cover it. Characters *Headline Hunter *Lord Wotonby The Boarding House Murders Plot While seeking a place to bed down for the night, Hurricane is directed to a local boarding house where two mysterious murders have happened the previous evening before. When one of the tenants is almost murdered by a mystery menace, Hurricane decides to investigate further. Learning that the owner Mrs. Hangor inherited the home from her late father who reportedly hid money on the property, he also learns that her brother estranged himself from the family years earlier. When the Menace attacks again, he is easily over powered by Hurricane who reveals him to be Hangor's broher seeking to frighten people out of the property so that he might search for the hidden money himself. Characters *Hurricane / Mike Cury *The Menace / Hangor *Mrs. Hangor *Valez, the gambler *Ms. Sleed, an actress *Mr. Crowley Category:A-Z Category:Stories written by Stan Lee Category:Father Time comics Category:Headline Hunter comics Category:Hurricane comics